To be? Or not to be?
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: A glimpse into a moment shared by Bella and Alice. One-shot. Femslash. R&R? :


Title: To Be, Or Not To Be?  
Author: Chantel  
Pairing: Alice/Bella  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the following fanfiction. This story was written for non-profit, creative fun.  
Summary: Just a short ficlet. A glimpse into a moment between Bella and Alice. Oneshot  
**Femslash**. If you aren't into it, you should probably leave. Now.  
Feedback: Is greatly welcomed, I'd love to hear your opinions. Please refrain from flaming though.  
A/N: This is my first foray into the world of Forks. I'm trying out somethin' new.

* * *

Everything was blurry. Voices, faces, backgrounds and foregrounds collided into one haze of colour and sound. Sharp feelings dug into Alice's skin. She felt a pang of love, hurt and guilt. And then, the fog lifted and she saw Bella.

She was standing outside a door, her door to be exact, biting her lip and shuffling about, looking at the ground.

She had something in her hand, Alice couldn't quite make it out but it looked like a small rectangle.

Alice watched as Bella lifted her hand to the door and knocked, cursing as the vision ended as the girl's hands met the hard wood.

"Curious" the small girl let out to herself. She looked down at the English assignment in front of her and rolled her eyes. How many times would she have to interpret Hamlet?

Sighing, she opted to do the tedious essay before she went hunting. Alice didn't know why she preferred writing her assignments out at human speed; she supposed it had something to do with perpetuating the habit she and her family had become accustomed to.

Regardless, she quickly finished her outline, her first draft, and was typing the final copy when she smiled to herself.

Sweetness filled her soul as she breathed in Bella's scent. A myriad of imagines once again playing behind her eyelids and in a fifth of a second she was at her bedroom door, swinging it open to reveal a very disturbed looking Bella Swan.

"Alice!" the girl gasped out, startled by the petite vampires sudden appearance.

"You were going to walk away" she pouted, "You brought a present all the way out here and you were going to walk away without even letting me say thank you"

Alice gave Bella a quirky smile as she rushed towards the human and engulfed her a bear sized hug. The girl folded herself against the vampire's body and sighed as Alice tightened her grip. There was something undeniable about Bella. It wasn't just the scent of her deliciously sweet blood, or the warm comfort that the curves of her body offered, and it wasn't the familiar movement of her chest breathing in and out; Alice was drawn to the girl for reasons that she couldn't really comprehend.

Bella was funny; she wore her emotions on her sleeve but never apologized for her decisions.

Humanity had always interested the small vampire. She remembered so little from her human past that there was a mystique surrounding the race that, from her experience, continued the be the soul destroyer of their own lives. It humoured her at times, to watch the flawed beings become so involved in their own tragedy. But as she hugged Bella, Alice felt a glimmer of hope for the humans, and decided that she had been reading too much for her Shakespeare own good. What drew the creature to this particular human had nothing to do with tragedy.

She drew away from the hug half-heartedly and watched as Bella shuffled about awkwardly. "Just stopping by before you go to see Edward?" she asked to ease the girl's nerves. Bella chuckled and nodded a small yes, "I, uhm, I just saw this and wanted you to have it. It reminded me of you, so.." The girl trailed off as she handed a small box to Alice.

"You humans are far too modest for your own good. I'll love it!" she exclaimed, taking Bella by the hand and leading her over to the bed in the middle of the room, "sit, sit" she encouraged, "I need to open this loveliness!"

Bella complied with a smile and watched as Alice went about shaking the small box. The vampire was making wild guesses about the nature of the box and what lay inside of it.

"Can't you tell what's in it already?" Bella inquired humorously.

Alice scoffed, "Sure! Sure I could. Take all my fun out of guessing why don't you?"

With her tongue poked out to tease Bella, the vampire slowly slide the lid off of the box.

Sure, she had known what Bella had purchased, but looking at the small necklace nestled between the soft lining of the box, she knew without a doubt that if she had any breath, it would have been taken away.

She felt something stir inside of her and as she looked at Bella, something inside of her fell into place.

"I know it's not nearly as elegant as half the things you have" the brunette had started shyly, "but I saw it when I was passing a shop in Port Angeles. It just… reminded me of you." Chocolate eyes met gold eyes. "I, if you don't like it. I mean I can just take it back?" Bella stumbled over her words.

"It's perfect, Bella" the vampire let out softly. She had not expected the gift to mean so much to her; she was truly touched by the girls genuine gesture. What's more, the way Bella seemed so concerned about her enjoying it pleased her.

"I don't have anything to give you!" she laughed. Moving to her closet at light speed she threw the door open and beckoned the girl inside. "You can have whatever you'd like!" she offered.

Bella laughed at her, "I'm going to pass, Alice, but thanks. You really like the necklace?"

"More than I could express with words"

She felt like her heart was pumping again. The girl in front of her tilted her head down in a silly effort to conceal the smile playing at her lips and Alice had no control over her body as she moved forward and lifted Bella's face to meet her eyes. Her hands fell to Bella's sides and she placed a kiss on the girl's lips.

Alice noted the softness of Bella's body. Her breath was moist and warm against her cool skin and there was a sweet, gentle taste to Bella's mouth.

To the human world, the kiss had lasted mere seconds, but Alice lost herself in the timeless measure immortality gave her.

The moment would be with her forever, and she was happy exist within it.

"You're too sweet" she whispered to the girl. "I think I will enjoy this present quite a bit"

Bella blinked several times before settling on the conclusion that Alice was an extremely affectionate being; the vampire smiled, chuckling inwardly at the power of the human mind.

She would let Bella come to her own decisions, after all, she knew that the girl was not hers to persuade otherwise.

As she exchanged goodbyes with Bella, Alice moved back to her desk and settled her small body against the wooden chair beneath her. She typed furiously until the forgotten essay was finished and then sped out into the crisp night air.

"To be? Or not to be?" she had mulled over the famous question multiple times in her long life and before tonight there had been a simple answer. But as the forest life whipped past her face under the moonlit sky, Alice found herself now open to an infinite number of possibilities that her answer held.

She smiled to herself, in spite of her better judgement, and let her mind linger on the prospect of exploring a new state of being with Bella Swan.

* * *

Thanks to all who finished reading. I hope it was okay?


End file.
